


Test of Your Tenacity

by ami_ven



Category: Castle
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen, Season/Series 01, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle realizes a few things about bravery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test of Your Tenacity

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "Tiger, Tiger" (song by Bishop Allen)

Castle had never really thought of himself as brave, before. Oh, he’d have liked to think that he would be. But he’d never had real, irrefutable proof that when confronted by danger, he would actually be able to do anything besides run away.

It was nice to know, really, but somehow, it didn’t make him feel as accomplished as he’d thought it would. Because the rest of them, Beckett and Ryan and Esposito, did this every single day. Just showing up to work was a kind of bravery when one was a cop, and for all imagination, Castle knew it was one he couldn’t have chosen.

It made him respect the people who _had_ chosen it all the more.

THE END


End file.
